


Freedom

by Unknown_Weeb



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Angst, Dragon Quest XI Act I, Dragon Quest XI Act I Spoilers, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Weeb/pseuds/Unknown_Weeb
Summary: A/N; There was no 'x OC' relationship option, at least not one I could find. But this is a Camus/Erik x OC. If you'd like, just change the name 'Lexi' to your own while reading.Thanks for understanding.Please enjoy!------Summary;Erik and Lexi had been partners in crime since he arrived in Heliodor, two years ago. When they try to pull off the biggest scandal, stealing the Red Orb of Heliodor, they are captured and thrown in cells in the deepest, darkest and emptiest part of the dungeon.A few months in, they decided to finally have an important talk, and it leads to unknown feelings coming to light.
Relationships: Camus | Erik (Dragon Quest XI)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Freedom

Lexi tossed and turned on her straw mat that was supposed to be a bed in this hellhole. "Would you cut that out?" The voice made her freeze, but she just hummed in response, moving one last time to lay on her back with a heavy sigh. "What's got you so worked up, anyway?" His voice cut through the darkness, much like the knife Erik wielded before they were captured.

"Don't worry about it." She replied, her voice a soft mumble, barely reaching her partner in crime.

Erik shifted in his cell, moving closer to the iron bars that separated them. "C'mon, talk to me. We don't keep secrets, right?" He asked with an uneasy smile.

His question earned a scoff, and Lexi sat up. She was fueled with - not rage, but a similar feeling - irritation; that sounded right. "Tell me why I went along with this?" She grumbled, leaning her back against the stone wall that divided them. "Tell me why you needed this orb?" She whispered, pulling her hood farther over her face. "Tell me why I'm now stuck down here?" A soft whimper escaped her lips as she clutched at her chest.

Erik froze up, his mind racing with selfish reasons, but nothing to give his friend the answer she wanted to hear. He sighed heavily, leaning his forehead against the cold, iron bars. "I don't know why you went along with it, Lexi. You said you didn't want me to get caught, that two heads were better than one." He mumbled, feeling his own chest tightening with guilt. "The orb... it was for my sister." He finally admitted, although his voice was washed away by the sounds of heavy footsteps.

The two scampered away, Erik leaning against the back wall, and Lexi laying down with her back to the bars and cell door. After the guard had done his rounds, he headed back to his station, leaving the two alone once more. "Your sister?" She chuckled dryly. "I didn't know you had any family. Now who's been keeping secrets?" She scoffed, glaring at the wall as tears filled her eyes. Erik didn't respond, he just sat there and took what he knew he deserved. "You're telling me, that in the past two years I've known you, you never once told me about her? Never once thought about letting me or Derk meet her?" She pushed herself up and wiped her tears away.

A soft sniffling snapped him back to reality, and he realised he, too, was crying. He was quick to wipe the stray tears away, letting the guilt, the anger, the pain fully hit him. "I'm sorry." He choked out. "I never told you about her because..." he trailed off, wondering if he should tell her everything. "Because she's cursed." He finally admitted. "She's standing in our old home, reaching out for help, encased in gold." He pulled his knees to his chest. "I gave her a damned cursed relic for her birthday." He said, throwing his fist at the wall next to him.

Lexi sat, listening to him as he finally, fully opened up to her. She crawled over to the iron bars and pushed her face up against it; trying, and failing, to see Erik. "Come here." She whispered. She heard him move, and soon enough, he was also against the bars. She pushed the side of her face as close as possible to the metal, trying to find Erik's face in the dimly lit dungeon. When she saw a piercing blue eye in the darkness, she smiled. She hadn't seen those eyes in months. "I don't hate you for keeping it a secret. I don't blame you for hiding it." She told him, reaching an arm through the bars and holding it out towards Erik. "I just wish you would've told me." She admitted, sheepishly. "I hope you can forgive me for being so rude and invasive." She whispered, lowering her gaze from the only eye she could see of his.

Erik finally reached out and grabbed her hand in his. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And of course I forgive you Lexi. You're my partner in crime, and I love you." It took him a moment to register what he had said as even he, himself, had not realised he felt that way. Only when she put herself before him against the guards did his heart flutter and his knees become weak. He went to remove his hand from hers, but she tightened her grip.

She smiled, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "You do?" She whispered, shifting her hand so that their fingers were entwined.

Erik nodded his head, but he realised she probably couldn't see him. "I... I guess I do, yeah." He mumbled awkwardly, allowing her to interlock their fingers.

"That's... nice to know." She smiled sheepishly, closing her eyes. Lexi took a deep breath, letting it out in a heavy sigh, "'cus I love you too, you idiot." She chuckled, her shoulders falling limp as she let herself relax. It wasn't a comfortable position, but it never was in this cell. "I wish I could see you, properly." She whispered wistfully.

A squeeze of her hand told her Erik wanted the same. "I wish I could hold you." He mumbled, his cheeks tinting pink. "Maybe... kiss you." He admitted, cringing as the worlds rolled off his tongue.

Lexi giggled, squeezing his hand in return. "Me too, Erik. Me too." She smiled.

\----------------

A month passed and the two had grown needy, wanting nothing more than to just hold each other, feel the warmth of each other, and love each other. But, they knew their fate. They had a life sentence, and they knew they would never be face to face again.

Until he showed up. The Luminary.

Erik had managed to bust them out of prison, and as soon as Lexi had woken up on the bank of the river, she panicked. The jump was insane, and she prayed to the Goddess for the safety of her love, and the Luminary.

"Erik!" She yelled, shortly followed by a fit of coughing up some water. "Erik!" She yelled again, her voice raspy and hoarse.

The sound of splashing caught her attention and she spun around, seeing the blue haired man struggling to swim with the unconscious Luminary, an arm over Erik's shoulder. She took a deep breath and dove into the cold water, swimming as fast as she could towards them. Without a word, she hooked the other arm of the Luminary over her shoulder and the pair of them swam towards the bank of the river. When the two managed to pull the Luminary out of the water, they were both panting and exhausted. "Thanks." Erik heaved out, collapsing onto his back and trying desperately to catch his breath.

Lexi laid next to him, her own chest heaving with every deep breath she took, and reached out to grab his hand. "Don't sweat it." She panted, turning her head to look at him with a tired smile. "Anything... for you." She whispered, lifting his hand to her lips and placing a gentle kiss against his knuckles.

Erik felt his heart flutter at the first sign of affection they had shown each other. "That was... intense, huh?" He chuckled, bringing her hand to his lips shortly after.

"You can say that again." She sighed heavily, her breath finally catching up with her. "There's a church on top of that hill. We best get him there." She stated, sitting up. "C'mon, we're burning daylight." She mumbled, offering Erik a hand up. He took it, and she helped him stand. They each wrapped the Luminary's arms over their shoulders, and heaved him up so they could get their other arms under his legs. The two of them carried him all the way to the church, where the nun was kind enough to offer them a bed.

Once the Luminary was tucked in, Erik grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her outside. Once the heavy doors had shut, he pulled her into a tight hug, practically squeezing the life out of her, which she gladly returned. "I can't believe we're out of there." He mumbled, nuzzling into her neck.

Lexi pulled away, offering him a bright smile, "I'm so hap-" she was cut off as Erik's lips crashed against her own. It wasn't soft, or gentle: it was rough, impatient and needy. But she didn't pull away, only returning the kiss with the same passion he had given her.

Erik's hands gripped at her hips, pulling her against his body. If they hadn't needed to breath, they would've stayed like that for hours, making up for all the time they lost while in the cells. But, they needed oxygen. And so, they parted, if only for a few minutes to regain their breath. Once their panting had stopped, Erik pulled her back in, this time though, it was full of love, gentle, and showed all the emotion he had kept inside him. And Lexi returned it gratefully, her hands winding around his neck and combing through his blue locks. When they pulled apart, they leant their foreheads against each other, both smiling like fools. "I love you, Lexi." He whispered, lifting a hand to cup her cheek.

She leant into his touch, a heavy blush covering her face. "I love you too, Erik." She smiled, leaving a kiss against his palm.

"Ah, to be young and in love." A soft chuckle sounded behind them, and they instantly pulled away from each other, seeing the nun standing by the door. "Please, don't mind me." She smiled, heading back inside.

The two chuckled, engulfing each other in a hug once again. And they stayed like that, for a long, long time.


End file.
